Talking Words Factory/Transcript
This is a transcript of the video Talking Words Factory. Prologue: Frog Family's House (Zooms to the Frog Family's house) Mr. Frog: And now for my next trick, I shall make a word. (the cards are stacked together, and Mr. Frog pulls one out.) (to Tad) Pick a letter, any letter. (Tad picks up a card) Tad: (makes the sound of a T) T, T, tapping T! Mr. Frog: Good! First I'll take this tapping card with the letter, T-t-t-t...t! (He moves the card while making the "t" sound which makes it tap and then he puts it on a t-t-t-table.) Okay, pick another card! (Tad does so.) Tad: (he sees the card and screams at it) The A says Aah. (then puts the card on the table) Mr. Frog: (picks up the D card) Do you know what sound this letter makes? Tad: (snaps his fingers like a cool dude does) That's the letter D, and it says duh-duh-duh, Daddy-o. Mr. Frog: Now put the three letter sounds together! Tad: (thinks, but then puts all the letter sounds together to make:) T-A-D! Tad! That's my name! Mr. Frog: Right! And if- (Mr. Frog's cell phone rings.) Excuse me, son. (over the phone is Mr. Websley) Mr. Websley: I'm not calling you early, but I've been up since my quack-quack-quack crack of dawn! Frog, your Talking Dictionary is a quack-quack huge success! (opens the Talking Dictionary book) Talking Dictionary Book: D-U-C-K spells duck! Quack! Mr. Frog: (whispers to Tad) It's Mr. Websley. Mr. Websley: (hugging the book so joyfully) Oh-ho-ho, I love this book! (then holding the book with a demanding look on his face) I'm delivering my order to the double quack! Delivery by today! Mr. Frog: (shocked) Today? Mr. Websley: (over cellphone) Glad you agree. (hangs up) Mr. Frog: (gets sad, but then walks up to Tad happily, as Tad has made the cards stack together) Sorry, Tad. I have to go to work. How about we sound our words later? Tad: Sure, Dad. (gives Mr. Frog a big hug) Mr. Frog: (walks off-screen) Goodbye! (opens the door and lets the wind in, blowing all the letter cards away. One was the letter A that screamed, and floated down to the remote, which turns on the TV. Tad's playing with his letter cards, as the TV turns on.) Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host: Are you at home right now thinking to yourself, "My dad is the best dad in the whole wide world?" Tad: Oh yes, yes. Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host: Would you like everyone to know that your dad is the best dad in the whole wide world? Tad: You bet! Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host: Then enter the "My Dad is the Best Dad in the Whole Wide World" contest! Tad: Oh, yay! Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host: Just read off today's newspaper, and send it off on 6 PM, this evening. (Back at the house, Tad's trying to figure out how to do the Best Dad contest.) Tad: (thinking to himself) T-A-D. I know my letters, but thinking words is, uh, a whole lot harder. (The Best Dad contest has some words that Tad answered, that are all written in "TAD".) (scene changes to outside of the house. Lily is seen swinging on a tire swing, with Tad on the ground next to her.) Tad: Lily, will you help me with this? (Lily takes the paper from Tad) Lily: (while swinging on a tire) I can figure out most of the words, but it looks like something's important. We better get Leap. (scene changes to a basketball hoop, where Leap throws a basketball in it, and the ball spins) Leap: When I was learning how to read and write, my Dad took me to the Talking Words Factory, and taught me all about putting letters together, to make words. Tad: Yeah, but Dad can't know. It says here, for a contest, it's a surprise. Leap: Leave it to me! (the basketball lands on his hand) Chapter 1: Arrival at the Factory/Vowels (shows the Talking Words Factory, then Leap, Lily and Tad arrive) Lily: Here it is! (The Talking Words all start to say "The Talking Words Factory" all together now) (scene changes to inside the factory) Tad: Whoa, this place looks cool. Lily: If we're lucky, we'll run into Professor Quigley! (Tad bumps into Professor Quigley) Tad: Well, I'm lucky. Professor Quigley: Well, hi , kids, how are you, kids, well, bye kids, umm...sorry, kids, but I've got to take care of a big order. Tad: You mean the big order for Mr. Websley? That's for making words. Professor Quigley: No, my big order for lunch. Orange Robot: One monster dog with everything. (gives it to Professor Quigley) Professor Quigley: (orange robot leaves) Looks good. And Tad, a dictionary is a book that fits all kinds of words, and explains what each word means. (as he eats the monster dog with everything) Tad: (with Lily and Leap) I have this contest to fill in about my dad. Lily: He needs to learn... Leap: ...how to put letters together to make words! Professor Quigley: Great! In fact, there are some amazing machines built right here at the Talking Words Factory! And it's all created by a genius scientist! Leap: Wow, and who is that? Professor Quigley: ME! (takes another bite of the monster dog with everything) Mr. Frog: (off-screen) Professor Quigley! Tad: It's dad! Hide! (Leap, Lily and Tad hide behind Professor Quigley) Mr. Frog: Professor, we need more dictionaries for the Talking Words! Either that, or I'll have to fix the entire basement before the entire factory will overload! Can you have this order done by tonight? Professor Quigley: (speaking with his mouth full of a monster dog with everything) Mr. Frog: Thank you, Professor. I'll check with you at the end of the day. (on the back of Professor Quigley, we see Leap at the bottom, with Lily and Tad) Professor Quigley: (gets shocked as he sees the letter clipboard) Triple the order? Without a crew, I might lose the entire of the alphabet soup! Suck! (Leap tumbles with Lily and Tad, and they all fall down.) Leap: Professor, if you help Tad make words... Lily: ...we'll help you make words for The Talking Dictionary! Professor Quigley: Then let's get cracking! Kids, you've been being silly. Just take a look. (a screen comes down) Building words is easy, first you need vowels. Can you say each letter at each vowel as it appears? (the A vowel appears) Offscreen Kids: A! Tad: The A says...(makes a scary face as it scares the A away) A: AHHHH! (the letter A disappears and an E appears) Offscreen Kids: E! Tad: The E says...(hears what it will say) E: Eh! (the E disappears, now here comes the I) Offscreen Kids: I! Tad: The I says... (the ick falls on the letter I as it learns their sound) Offscreen Kids: O! Tad: The O says... (as he swings from a vine) O: (says the vowel as it also swings from a vine, as it's like Tarzan) Offscreen Kids: U! Tad: The U says... (gliding with an umbrella) U: Uhhh! Professor Quigley: Excellent! Vowels are each letter that stick together, that way, it's the secret to making words! (cut to where Leap, Lily and Tad are following Professor Quigley) You see, kids. When the vowels first come into the factory, they're just like the other letters! But then, we turn it into special sticky letters, in The Sticky-Ick-O-Rama! (cuts to the vowels as they sing) All Vowels: We're A, E''': E! '''I: I! O''': O, '''U: U! All Vowels: We're the vowels, we're the glue! We stick the words together, we're very sticky letters. (These vowels all go to a waterfall filled with honey, then the vowels all start singing again, as they get spread with peanut butter spray. The vowels all start to sing again, as they get popped with Blast-O Bubble Gum, and they all get sprayed with some kind of soda spray that has bubbles on it. Then all that stuff on the sticky letters makes them turn red, so that's why they are very sticky icky letters. These vowels all start to walk, but Professor Quigley picks up the U, leaving A, E, I and O behind.) Professor Quigley: (giggles) Nice and gooey! Chapter 2: Spelling the Word CAT (Shows Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily and Tad meeting Bammy) Professor Quigley: Kids, meet the Word Bammer 100. (camera zooms out a bit) Good ol' Bammy! She's been around here for a long time, and I'll tell you, she still builds much words just as ever! (Turns it on, but realizes something) Uh, switch broke years ago. (The Bammy turns on, as Leap, Lily, and Tad all see it) Bammy: Ready, set, you bet! Professor Quigley: We all have words to build, Bammy! Bammy: Every letter makes the sound, the sound you need to hear, first things first, and then the next, until the word is clear! Professor Quigley: Yes. Bammy here puts letters together to make words. Tad: Right! Hey, Professor, I need help with this Best Dad Contest I've been working on, but I can't figure out what to do. Professor Quigley: Let's see... (as he sees the blank words on the Best Dad Contest that Tad is trying to do) Number one, fill in the blank. My dad is a cool blank. Tad: (thinks, then gets an idea) My dad is a cool, cat! Professor Quigley: He sure is. Let's build the word, cat! It sounds like one sound, but it's really three sounds to put them together! Like the starting sound, the middle sound, and the ending sound. Tad, do you remember the sounds of each letters? (as he hits the button that makes the words appear) Tad: (as he makes the sound of a C which makes him cold, and the A which makes him scream, and finally the sound of the letter T) Professor Quigley: '''That's it, Tad! Now, a bit faster. '''Tad: (puts them all together to make the word "CAT") C-A-T, Cat? Professor Quigley: Well, let's see if it works. (to Bammy) Order up, one c-c-c C. (We c-c-cut to the C's in the c-c-cold, and one C jumps down a slide onto the table) Tad: Yep, that's the starting sound as in CAT! Professor Quigley: That's right, Tad. Now we have the middle sound. (to the speaker again) Order up! One A! (the A comes out of the vowel, with a robot hand, and Professor Quigley makes the scary sound called "OOGA-OOGA" which makes the A scream) Works every time. (the A gets put onto the table) And now the ending sound in cat! (Tad dances as he makes the sound of a T) That's right, Tad! Order up, Bammy! One T! (the T comes tapping around and slides down on that table) Let's watch what happens when Bammy bams them together! (Professor Quigley taps on the thing which makes a hammer appear and the letters all turn blue and go together to make the word, CAT!) Bammy: That's CAT! (the cat appears) Tad: Hey! I made a word. (he then writes the word CAT on the paper, as Lily and Leap watch) So thanks, Professor. That's just the right word! Professor Quigley: And we're gonna build all the words in Mr. Websley's Talking Dictionaries! Chapter 3: More AT words (shows Leap, Lily and Tad) Leap: For Tad, here's a pat. (pats Tad on the hat) Lily: You built the word "CAT!" Tad: And cat rhymes with hat! Lily: And what do you think of that? (laughs) Professor Quigley: CAT, PAT, HAT! That gives me an idea. (goes on the speaker) Bammy, we're gonna make all the words that end with AT, like CAT! Please make a badge of AT ending sounds and send them back to Whammy, Bammy! Bammy: Whatever you say! They're coming your way! (shows an A and a T go to Bammy and make the AT sound. Then shows a bunch of ATs on the conveyer-belt) Professor Quigley: (to Leap, Lily and Tad) Come on, follow me! We're gonna build all kinds of words! (Leap, Lily, and Tad follow Professor Quigley to the Word Whammer 3000, then shows all four in the area where it is) Professor Quigley: Kids, meet the Word Whammer 3000! I call him Whammy for short. Leap, Lily, and Tad: Wow! Leap: I bet this thing really cracks him out. Lily: Yeah! Leap: Hey Look! Here come the AT's! (The AT's on a tray all say "AT" while on a conveyor belt that moves.) Professor Quigley: Great! They're here! Now we're gonna build words using the same ending. Tad: What? Professor Quigley: Well Tad, they sound the same at the end, because they're built the same at the end. What word sounds like CAT? Tad: BAT! Professor Quigley: CAT..and BAT! (as he holds the "C" in his hands) Can you hear it? (adds the C in Cat, and the B in Bat, and then does it again and again until he stops) They both end in... Tad: AT! Professor Quigley: And that's that! Whammy: Word Builder 3000, ready to run. Building words is lots of fun. Professor Quigley: Whammy sends us whatever word we need. The ATs will arrive first. Now watch this, kids. We've got Bat, Cat, and A-ha! Order up one letter F, Whammy! (a flying F flies in the tube, and onto the conveyor belt) Professor Quigley: Bring down the "AT", Whammy! (the AT arrives to join the F and make the word "FAT") Tad: F, AT, FAT! Professor Quigley: He's got it! Now uh, why don't we use the letter H too? Order up, letter H, Whammy! Whammy: Whatever you say. Letter H is on the way. (The H is too hot, on a summer day, and it hops to the tube and onto the conveyor belt) Professor Quigley: Release another "AT", Whammy! (And then an AT appears on a tray and on the conveyor belt, so together they make the word "HAT") Tad: H, AT, HAT! Professor Quigley: Great, Tad! That's HAT! Tad: How about the letter M? Professor Quigley: Right. But what sound does it make? Tad: Mmmmmm! Professor Quigley: Yep! Order up a letter M, Whammy! (The M starts to jump while holding a muffin on its hand, then gets sucked into a tube, onto the conveyor belt, and on a tray of AT's.) Tad: Mmmm, AT! (while holding a muffin) Whammy: That's MAT! (shows a mat) Professor Quigley: Great, Tad! Tad: I CAN READ! Professor Quigley: Yes, you can! And we built lots of great words! (all the words like HAT, PAT, FAT, and MAT all ran away) C-A-T. CAT! What a perfect word for Mr. Websley's dictionary! Be brave, you're off to the word of the Talking Dictionary. (but then, his smile begins to turn into a sad face, but he sniffs his nose with his tissue) Lily: What's wrong, professor? Professor Quigley: I miss my cat. (Suddenly, they hear a meow.) (Leap, Lily, and Tad all laugh) (the music starts up, and Professor Quigley dances to the music.) Professor Quigley: First you take the start, then you add the end, AT. C-AT! Cat! Now you've got a word! (So do Leap, Lily, and Tad.) Chorus: First you take the C, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Professor Quigley: Now you've got CAT! Chorus: First you take the B, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Professor Quigley: Now you've got BAT! Chorus: First you take the F, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Tad: Now you've got FAT! Chorus: First you take the H, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Tad: (as he holds his cap) Now you've got HAT! Whammy: First you take the Z, then you add the AT. Put them both together...now you've got ZAT! (The conveyor belt stops, and the AT's on a tray all stop and get curious on how it stopped. A record scratch is heard.) Professor Quigley: Hold it! Hold it! ZAT's not a word. Whammy: Z-A-T. Can't you see? I used the AT, and that makes ZAT. Professor Quigley: ZAT's not okay. Whammy: Not okay? Why, I say? Professor Quigley: Some letters make other words that don't sound alike. Leap: And only the real words make it into the dictionary. Professor Quigley: That's right, Leap! The real words only make it into the dictionary! And we're just getting started. Chapter 4: Making ET words and spelling the word BIG (scene shows Professor Quigley using the Whammy, which he calls it, while Leap, Lily, and Tad all watch) Tad: Building words is fun, and I need some more words to make more! Hey, what's the next one? Lily: Hmm, it says "my dad is the best dad I ever"... Tad: Met! Professor Quigley: Hey, let's build "ET" words! We'll start with the word, MET! Whammy, send me an M, please! Whammy: An M for you, and you, and you. (Lily and Tad seem surprised) Professor Quigley: Whammy, order up E letters and T letters. Whammy: Letter E and Letter T! Here they come! Look and see! (The E comes out of the Vowel sound, and the T comes tapping in the tube. Cut to Professor, asking Tad what the E says.) Professor Quigley: What does the E say? Tad: Eh... (giggles) T! M-E-T! (takes out his "Best Dad Contest" paper and writes "MET") Professor Quigley: And if we order up a J, Whammy... Whammy: J, J, J, letter J. (The J's all jump on a trampoline, and the first J jumps, on the tube and onto the conveyor belt) Tad: J-E-T! JET! Professor Quigley: Exactly! Tad: JET sounds like PET. Try it with the letter P! (The P pops out with popcorn and lands on a tray with the "ET") Tad: PET! Professor Quigley: Right again! Pet, Jet, Met, same ending sound, different first letters! What else rhymes with ET? Tad: Get...set...let...and wet! Professor Quigley: First you take the G, then you add the ET, put them both together... Tad: Now you've got GET! Professor Quigley: First you take the S, then you add the ET, put them both together.. Lily: Now they spell SET! Professor Quigley: First you take the L, then you add the ET, put them both together... Leap: Now they spell LET! Professor Quigley: First you take the W, then you add the ET, put them both together... Tad: Now they spell WET! Professor Quigley: Good job, Tad! Leap: (as he walks in) What a great machine, Professor! Professor Quigley: Of course! And there's one good thing about the Word Whammer, it's terrific for cracking nuts! (Professor Quigley tries one.) Needs salt. Leap: What other words do you think you need, Tad? Tad: Uh, something about dad's heart. Lily: My dad's heart is very, blank. Tad: Big! Professor Quigley: Big, Big, Big! Let's build some words that end with "IG"! Just sound one out, and tell Whammy what letters you want. Tad: Okay, BIG. Buh-Buh-Buh B! Ih. I! Guh-Guh. G! Professor Quigley: Order up, letter B, Whammy! (The B's all sing the sound about B, and one B jumps into the tube while making the B sound. Professor Quigley is wearing a gray wig, while wearing this type of clothing he uses in the orchestra band, and the B is still in the tube) Professor Quigley: Now let's add an IG Family! Tad: B, IG. BIG! Whammy: You are right! See the light? (as Tad writes the word "BIG" on the Best Dad Contest paper) Professor Quigley: Way to go, Tad! You're almost finished! Whammy: Better hurry, I'll tell you why. Mr. Websley...is dropping by. Professor Quigley: Uh oh! (Professor Qulgley sees the words that are stuck on the conveyor belt, and they get back together while the Professor gets on the conveyor belt.) Professor Quigley: Uh...Kids, please keep making words! Leap, you're in charge! Lily, help Tad with his education! (as "education" is heard, he is still on a conveyor belt) Lily: Uh-oh! Now what are we gonna do? Leap: I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna build more words. Professor Quigley's counting on us. There's words to build, dictionaries to fill and we're the ones for the job! Chapter 5: Spelling the words PIG and POP (scene shows Lily and Tad) Tad: We will do it, sir! Leap: Okay, let's see. What rhymes with "BIG"? Lily: ' ''(giggles) PIG! '''Tad: (giggles too) Pig, pig! Lily: Uh, Whammy? (using the speaker) Order up! One P, and another IG, please! Whammy: A letter P is coming through, and another IG will follow too! (The P and the IG all get on the tray) Tad: P-I-G! Pig! Lily: Pig! You did it, Tad! Tad: Bye-bye, piggy. (the P and the IG all go on the conveyor belt and say oink) Lily and Tad: Oink, oink! (giggles) Lily: What should we do next? Tad: Should we build more IGs? Lily: (takes the Best Dad Contest Paper and reads it. Leap watches Lily read) Let's see, if there's one guy who's at the top, then that guy must be my blank. Tad: (thinks for a moment) Top, Hop, Mop, Pop! Leap: POP is right. Order up, please. (to Whammy's speaker, he makes the sound of the letter P, the letter O, and the letter P) Whammy: Order up, P-O-P. Here they come, look and see! (the three letters appear and spell the word) POP is correct! Leap: You did it, Tad! Lily: Right here! (Tad writes POP right here on the blank line) Chapter 6: Super-Speed (scene shows Tad and Lily on the Whammy thing, and Leap and the words on the floor, with the word "MAT" on the conveyor belt.) Leap: Wow! Look at all the words! Wait until Professor Quigley sees what we've done! I think we should do more! Come on! (He accidentally hits the lever with his right hand which makes go super speedy!) Whammy: Super speed! Super speed! Leap: Oops! (Lily jumps down, and tries to pull the lever to make it stop, but then lands on the floor, breaking the lever.) Lily: Double oops! Tad: Uh-oh! (jumps onto the floor and uses the Whammy to make it stop, but it keeps going super speedy!) Whammy: Warning, warning, super speed! Words are coming all, you need. (More letters come, starting with the word PIN) Letters: I-N. IN. P-IN. PIN. F-IN. FIN. T-IN. TIN. W-IN. WIN. (Professor Quigley jumps as he sees what's going on with the Whammy) Professor Quigley: Leaping linguistics! Letters: J-ET. JET. J-UG. JUG. R-UG. RUG. R-IG. RIG. F-IG. FIG. F-AN. FAN. M-AN. MAN. Professor Quigley: The machine has gone mad! Letters: M-AD. MAD. M-AD. MAD. M-AD. MAD. M-AD. MAD. (a tube sucks up Tad) Tad: (screams, and then lands on the conveyor-belt) T-A-D (as the hand makes the word that spells:) TAD! Leap: Good one, Tad! (the conveyor-belt moves, but Tad gets flying off the conveyor-belt, because some letters blocked the way in, and then the conveyor-belt stops) Professor Quigley: (pops out) Hey! More words for the dictionaries! Thanks, kids! Chapter 7: Making UN words and the ST blend (shows Tad jumps out of the words. Leap and Lily look surprised) Tad: This was fun! Professor Quigley: FUN's a great word, and that's what I need for the dictionary! Tad: Whammy, I need...(makes the sound of an F, and a U, and finally, an N) Whammy: Ordering letters, F-U-N! Here they come, are you ready then? (The letter F starts to hop on the conveyor belt, and on a tray with the UN family which makes the word FUN. Tad uses his Best Dad Contest by using the paper while Lily reads the paper) Lily: It says...my dad is always lots of... (looks at Tad with a cute look on her face) Tad: FUN! (then he writes "FUN" on that Best Dad Contest paper) Professor Quigley: Order up, Whammy! All the words that end with UN, like BUN, and SUN. Whammy: Ordering words that end with UN! I will get you every one! (The UN words appear like Bun, Fun, Sun, and Run) Lily: With all these words, we'll be done with the Talking Dictionary in a blast! Tad: (shows Professor Quigley his form) Hey, Professor. I need one more word for this form, but it won't fit. Category:2003 Category:Transcripts